fairy_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma
Emma is one of Steel Saints who participates in the assault on Pallas Belda. During the war against the New Balam Alliance, she awakened her true power as a Bronze Saint and is now Vulpecula Emma, bearing the Vulpecula constellation and the element of Fire. Profile and Stats Name: Emma (later Vulpecula Emma) Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Classification: Human, Steel Saint (formerly), Saint of Athena, Bronze Saint Age: 12-13 Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Intelligence: Fighting Ability: Physical Appearance Emma is a slender, fair-skinned girl of below average height with long blond hair tied in a ponytail with a pale-blue ribbon and a few spikes brushed upwards, and light blue eyes. When not wearing her Cloth, she wears a white sleeveless shirt with pink trimming on the front in two vertical lines, as well as along the edges, dark blue jeans, a pair of black wristbands on her arms, and dark brown sneakers. Personality Emma is shy, kind-hearted, and brave, being one to risk her life in battle despite her weaknesses and fears. She has low self-esteem, as she has a problem of being useful. Over time however, her self-esteem grows higher as she continues to be brave and strong, proving that she will make her own choices without others to guide her. Emma, also has romantic feelings for Lionet Souma despite their age difference, but has trouble expressing them. As has Kelly, Emma lost her parents when she was very small and could not do anything to save them, so she wanted to be useful to those who need it and is always trying to find something to do, and hates when someone gets hurt because she could not help. After the death of Kelly, Emma began to show great courage and enthusiasm, ready to defend and fight for her peers, becoming a great example for others Steel Saints. This is further when fighting alongside the Steel and Legendary Saints against Aegir, as discussed each from Ban and Nachi, Emma went from "being a coward to becoming a great warrior". After becoming a Bronze Saint, her bravery and heroism increased even further, and has now become more outgoing and easygoing, coupled with a witty sense of humor and kind sarcasm. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Fire Manipulation: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Keen Intellect: Great Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': Techniques Steel Cloth Techniques Steel Bolt Arrow: Emma fires red arrow-like projectiles from her right arm towards her target. Steel Hurricane: Originally a combination technique with another Steel Saint, Emma spins in a 360° circle in the air, creating a centrifugal force capable of forming a true, artificial tornado around her opponent. Vulpecula Cloth Techniques Soaring Beam: Weaknesses *Not as durable without her Cloth Equipment Steel Cloth: One of the many Steel Cloths worn by Athena's Steel Saints. It's mostly comprised of red and silver-colored armor that covers the lower parts of her arms, her leg proaction reaching up to her knees, the chestplate covering her upper chest and back, a helmet that completely covers her head while leaving her ponytail out, and armored platting covering all sides of her waist. Several green gems appear on the cloth along with wearing a light-pink and white sleeveless suit underneath the cloth. Vulpecula Cloth Stone: After awakening her power as a Bronze Saint, Emma now gains a Bronze Cloth bearing the constellation of Vulpecula: it consists of red and silver armored platting that covers her forearms, most of her legs, her upper body (including the waist and navel) with sturdy detailing, a helmet that bares the head of a fox, which still lets her ponytail out, and one of the shoulder-plates crosses over her heart, forming a topaz gem at the center, much like Souma's Lionet Shin Cloth. Several topaz gems appear on the Cloth while now wearing a light-orange sleeveless suit underneath. Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Steel Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Main Characters